Rencuentros
by kokowind
Summary: Se trata de la hermana de Will que va en busca de este, hay accion, aventura, amor, Jack Sparow etc. jeje bien no soy muy buena para los summaryos asi que solo chekenla plis!
1. despedidas

**Rencuentros**

**Capitulo 1-- despedidas**  
  
Era una noche a finales de octubre, las hojas marchitas de los árboles caían con el azote del viento y revoloteaban por el piso; una pequeña niña de 4 años, ojos verdes y cabellera castaña, corría tras ellas tratando de atraparlas con sus pequeñas manos, pero sin tener éxito. Un niño de aproximadamente 11 años de edad la observaba sentado en la orilla del muelle.  
  
-vamonos se escucho decir a una voz que venia de un barco que estaba atado al muelle debemos partir lo mas rápido posible.  
  
El niño se levanto y se encontró con la mirada de la pequeña, esta corrió hacia el y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte  
  
-te extrañare hermanito dijo mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro  
  
-yo también dijo el niño y le dio un beso en la frente pero no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver dijo viéndola a los ojos con una mirada sincera y llena de esperanza.  
  
Después de esto se separaron el niño de dirigió al barco y se subió en el, la pequeña solo lo observaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
Una señorita que había estado observando la escena desde una banca un poco alejada, se paro y se dirigió hacia la niña, la tomo de la mano para alejarla de aquel lugar y llevarla a casa, pero esta no quería alejarse de su hermano que aun seguía despidiéndose de ella mientras el barco se alejaba cada ves mas en la niebla.  
  
En cuanto el barco se perdió de la vista la niña bajo la cabeza y se dejo llevar a su nuevo "hogar"...  
  
-adiós will murmuro la pequeña antes de dar media e irse...

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

holas!!!! Jeje ke les pareció?, se que esta medio raro y cortito, este es solo uno pequeña introducción; y es que desde hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir algo de la hermana de will (si, lo se, se supone ke no existe, pero kien sabe, puede ser :D)  
  
A y porfis si alguien pudiera darme ideas las aceptaria con todo gusto, creanme se los agradeceria demasiado!!!! jeje bueno, plissss dejen reviws!!!! Y ya saben cualquier sugerencia, queja, tomataos y tipos buenos son aseptados jejeje bueno hay se ven byes!! 


	2. la libertad

Holas!!!! Jeje espero que les guste...

**Rencuentros**

**Capitulo 2 -- la libertad**  
  
Amanda: 16 años de edad, pelo castaño claro y rizado un poco mas arriba de la cintura. Ojos verde esmeralda.

** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

__

_Isla rally_  
  
-buenos días señorita-dijo una joven sirvienta con una vos muy contenta mientras abría la ventana  
  
-mmmm-dijo una chica que se encontraba tapada completamente por muchas colchas  
  
-es hora de levantarse señorita Amanda, su madre la espera para desayunar  
  
-no es mi madre-dijo la chica un poco molesta mientras se levantaba de muy mala gana y de dirigía a arreglarse.  
  
-lo siento señorita-dijo con una vos muy penosa  
  
-no importa Martha-dijo la chica amablemente- es solo que... no se siento que no pertenezco aqu  
  
-extraña a su hermano cierto?-dijo esta mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el cors  
  
-si, espero algún día volverlo a ver  
  
-lo hará señorita-dijo esta apretando el cors  
  
-aaaa doli  
  
-lo siento...  
  
-y para esto, para que me tengo que arreglar tanto?-pregunto la chica curiosa  
  
-mmm no se si debería decirle señorita  
  
-que, que cosa?  
  
-pero promete no decir nada  
  
-si, dime-dijo la chica ansiosa  
  
-bien, lo que sucede es que es muy probable que el comandante Jones venga a pedir su mano el día de hoy...  
  
-que!!??  
  
-tranquila-dijo esta mientras la sentaba en la cama  
  
-con ese viejo, pero si tiene como 20 años mas que yo, que asco... que le pasa?  
  
-estése tranquila...  
  
-pero yo no tengo pensado aceptar!  
  
-lo que pasa señorita es que al parecer su mad... la señora de la casa ya lo ha arreglado- dijo seria  
  
-por que a mi?? Por que me odia, yo no le hice nada para que me tratara así, ,me siento la cenicienta-dijo la chica mientras abrazaba una almohada y unas cuantas lagrimas caían por su rostro.  
  
-no se preocupe señorita, ya vera que todo se alegrara-dijo Martha en tono maternal- no dejare que se case con ese asalta cunas!!!- esto hizo que a la chica se le escapara una risita.  
  
-bien ahora a desayunar ya veremos que pasa después en la comida sip?  
  
Esta solo asintió mientras se secaba las lagrimas  
  
-sip-dijo mientras se dirigía al el comedor  
  
al entrar al comedor ya se encontraba su "madre" y sus "hermanas", no la habían esperado para empezar a desayunar  
  
-buenos días-dijo Amanda cortante mientras se sentaba a lado de Lara una de sus hermanas, y en frente de Sarai. En la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba la dueña de la casa. A lenguas se notaba la arrogancia que las invadía.  
  
-hoy vendrá el señor Jones a pedir tu mano Amanda  
  
la aludida la volteo a ver con una mirada de sorpresa, como podía decir eso como si fuera nada! Que le pasaba en viejo le doblaba la edad y era un bebedor compulsivo.  
  
-y quiero que aceptes, escuchaste?  
  
Eso si que fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no tenia pensado soportar las locuras de se entupida tutora, además no tenia pensado casarse con una persona a la cual no quería y que mucho menos la quería ella. Se levanto de la mesa y golpeo la mesa  
  
-no puedes obligarme a hacer eso!  
  
-claro que puedo... soy tu madre-dijo con arrogancia y sin mirarla a los ojos  
  
-tu no eres mi madre!-grito muy enojada azotando de nuevo la mesa  
  
-según la ley si- dijo sin mirarla  
  
-es una...  
  
-cuidado con lo que dices, después tendrás que abstenerte a las consecuencias  
  
-perra-dijo decidida  
  
-hum- dijo mientras la veía a los ojos-bien ahora vienen las consecuencias. Se levanto de su asiento tranquilamente, se acerco a ella y la tomo por sus largos y castaños cabellos, mientras le pegaba muy fuerte en todo su cuerpo- eso te hará entender...vamonos!-les dijo a sus hijas-vamos de compras- miraba a Amanda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Después de que se fueron Martha fue en su auxilio; le puso unas cuantas vendas y alcohol, tenia muchos moretones principalmente en el estomago.  
  
-me ire de aquí- dijo Amanda decidida-ya no soporto esto  
  
-pero...  
  
-ya no puedo, no puedo seguir así, odio este lugar lo sabes...  
  
-esta bien... pero que hará?  
  
-buscaré a mi hermano  
  
-sabe donde se encuentra? -no pero creo saber donde puedo conseguir información  
  
-don... noo, no puede  
  
-es la único lugar donde puede haber algo  
  
-pero y se la descubre  
  
- y si no?  
  
-pero que hará después  
  
-correré y me iré de aquí... para siempre  
  
-huir no servirá de nada  
  
-no voy a huir, solo deseo encontrar a mi familia  
  
-esta bien, le ayudare  
  
-gracias-dijo sonriente  
  
-bien puedo conseguirte un pote para hoy mismo, una brújula pero necesitaras una tripulación  
  
-no te preocupes yo puedo sola, he vivido en barcos toda mi vida  
  
-perdone-dijo esta con una gran cara de interrogación  
  
-suelo ir al muelle y el señor Rod me enseña, he manejado su barco yo sola varias veces, y hasta en tormentas-dijo la chica sonriente  
  
-ya veo por que va tanto a la playa  
  
-si, bien ahora regreso, iré a ver que encuentro jeje  
  
-ok, tenga cuidado veré que puedo hacer  
  
Amanda salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la de su tutora. Al entrar se dirigió a abrir todos los cajones que encontraba, quería encontrar cartas o cosas así. Ya había buscado en toda la habitación pero al parecer no había nada. En ese momento la unos pasos se escucharon y la perilla de la puerta se empezó a abrir.  
  
Amanda se metió debajo de la cama segundos antes de que su tutora entrara. "uuf" pensó. Su tutora dio unas cuantas vueltas tomando una que otra cosa, abrió el armario y una caja con muchas cartas callo al suelo haciendo que todas quedaran regadas  
  
-ash-dijo  
  
-mamá!!!!!- grito Lara  
  
-que!!!!  
  
-ven!!! mira!!! es hermoso!!!!  
  
-bueno las recojo después-dijo antes de salir de la habitación  
  
Amanda salio de debajo de la cama y empezó a buscar haber si encontraba algo... y lo hizo; encontró un mapa de las islas cercanas, las mas grandes eran rally, otra se llamaba tortuga y la mas grande de todas Prot. royal. Siguió buscando y encontró una carta que estaba dirigida para... ella.  
  
Decidió salir de la habitación antes de que alguien entara y la sorprendiera. En el camino no se encontró a nadie, al llegar a su cuarto cerro la puerta tras de si y la cerro con llave.  
  
Se sentó en su cama y coloco el mapa en esta mientras trataba de abrir la carta sin romperla, después de un rato logro sacar la carta sin hacerle ningún daño al sobre, que tan solo decía Amanda. La carta decía:  
  
_Hola hija mía... si recibes esta carta significa que ni yo ni tu hermano regresamos por ti. Le pedía a tu tutora que te entregara esta carta cuando cumplieras 15 años, así que felicidades!!!... quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, y la razón por la que no fuiste ese día con nosotros fue por que era demasiado arriesgado para ti, tan solo tenias 4 años y no quería que te pasara nada, eres demasiado importante para mi y se que también para tu hermano y ambos deseamos que tengas una vida tranquila y se que rally es un buen lugar para vivir en paz. Te deseo lo mejor hija mía. Ahora debo irme tengo que llegar a la isla tortuga para incorporarme con la tripulación del perla. Ese capitán Sparow esta loco... bueno hija ahora si, sabes que te amo y que te extraño... adiós...  
  
Atte: Bill Turner  
_  
Al terminar de leer unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba la carta fuertemente. Realmente odiaba a su tutora, como le pudo hacer eso...  
  
-señorita Amanda-dijo Martha tocando la puerta  
  
-si?-dijo esta mientras guardaba la carta y el mapa debajo de su cama y se secaba las lagrimas del rostro.  
  
-puedo pasar?  
  
-si-dijo mientras habría la puerta-que sucede?  
  
-el señor Jones desea verla...  
  
-tienes todo listo?  
  
-si, tienes un barco llamado "la libertad"-dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-gracias  
  
-que harás?  
  
-mmm hazme un favor, consígueme ropa cómoda para el viaje y mmm no se cosas que necesitaré...yo te veré en el muelle en una hora aproximadamente  
  
-de acuerdo-dijo retirándose  
  
salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la estancia donde se encontraba el señor Jones esperándola.  
  
-buenos días-dijo Amanda con una sonrisa fingida  
  
-buenos días señorita Grant- dijo arrogantemente  
  
odiaba tanto ese apellido era tan despreciable, odiaba que le gente le llamara as  
  
-llámeme Amanda (al fin y al cabo, será la ultima ves que me vea)  
  
-bien, Amanda  
  
-y por que debo en gusto de su presencia (como puedo decir eso)  
  
-he venido a hablar de un asunto muy importante con usted... quisiera saber cuando será la fecha de la boda  
  
-perdone (eh? Y a este que le pasa, ni si quiera me ha pedido que me casa con el)  
  
-si, se que entre usted y yo hay una hermosa relación y se que usted me quiere tanto como yo a usted...  
  
-(hum, seeee claro ya quisiera viejo asqueroso)  
  
-así que quisiera saber que dic esta bien por usted...  
  
-mmm por que no espera aquí mientras voy por un calendario  
  
-de acuerdo  
  
-bien con permiso (adiós tonto, aquí no venden calendarios inteligente)  
  
se dirigió a su habitación y tomo la carta y el mapa. Saco una vieja mochila y las guardo. También guardo todo el dinero que le quedaba y una que otra cosa importante para ella.  
  
Salio de la casa con cuidado para que no la descubrieran y se dirigió corriendo hacia el muelle.  
  
Al llegar pudo localizar claramente a Martha y al barco "la libertad" se dirigió rápidamente hasta ella.  
  
-gracias  
  
-no hay problema querida- dijo dándole un poco de ropa cómoda-será mejor que te vallas antes de que te descubran  
  
-muchísimas gracias-dijo esta mientras la abrazaba-nos veremos después, te extrañare  
  
-yo también... adiós. Ahora ve!!  
  
-si-dijo esta acomodando al pequeño barco.  
  
Arreglo todo rápidamente y se fue. Se detuvo a inspeccionar el barco cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la isla.  
  
El lugar era un poco reducido, pero tenia dos camarotes y estaba my bien cuidado, al igual que las velas y las cuerdas. Era hermoso.  
  
Por primera ves en mucho tiempo Amanda pudo sentir la verdadera libertad.

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

holas!!! Espero que les haya gustado, se que esta largo y no esta tan interesante pero pronto llegara la accion y el amor jejejjej. Bueno gracias por leer mi fic. Plis dejen reviws!!! Byes!!!  
  
**magical elf:** holas!!! Jeje muchas gracias por tu reviw, en verdad me subio el autoestima jeje. Se que en este cap no salio will pero pronto lo pondre en accion jeje no te apures... bueno mil gracias!!! Byes!!!


	3. un vistazo al pasado

**Rencuentros**

**Capitulo 3 – un vistazo al pasado**  
  
Era muy temprano en la mañana, el sol apenas comenzaba ha hacerse notar tras el horizonte. El pequeño will despertó y se incorporo; estaba en una pequeña habitación, tan solo había un escritorio lleno de hojas amarillentas y una que otra pieza de valor, y una silla vieja y un poco rota. Se levanto del piso y recogió las cobijas y su almohada, las dejo en una esquina de la habitación y salio de ahí en busca de su padre.  
  
Recorrió el barco con la mirada y pudo ver a unos tripulantes medio dormidos haciendo sus labores. en el timón se encontraba su padre, muy despierto y atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se acerco poco a poco a el...  
  
-buenos días padre  
  
-buenos días William- dijo este sin voltear a verlo  
  
-hacia donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto el chico  
  
-lejos-dijo secamente, dándole a entender que no se lo diría  
  
-a... ok.  
  
-confió en ti hijo-dijo después de unos minutos, lo que sorprendió al chico- tengo algo que debo darte- y saco algo brilloso de su bolsillo-toma-dijo dándoselo.  
  
-gracias-tarteamudio el chico.  
  
Era una moneda de oro con un dibujo de una calavera gravada en el medio, se veía que era muy antigua...  
  
-ve a desayunar  
  
-eh?... de acuerdo.  
  
Se fue de ahí y se dirigió a tomar una manzana, ya que en realidad si tenia mucha hambre, y luego fue de nuevo a su habitación.  
  
Estuvo ahí la mayor parte del día, solo salía de vez en cuando por algo de comida o bebida. Estaba tirado en su cama viendo el techo, mientras muchas preguntas sin respuestas rondaban sobre su cabeza. Después de un rato de estar pensando se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
El sonido de un cañón y el movimiento del barco lo despertaron, casi no podía ver, la mayor parte del lugar estaba llena de humo, así que se agacho y salio gateando lo mas rápido que pudo. Al estar fuera pudo ver un barco enorme que estaba justo en frente de ellos y les disparaba con grandes cañones, también como tripulantes de aquel barco desconocido invadían el de ellos.  
  
Se escuchaban tremendos estruendos de armas y cañones por todas partes y una neblina muy espesa lo cubría todo, solo veía sombras moverse y personas gritando. Vio a su padre que estaba cerca del timón peleando con alguien con un gran sombrero con pluma.  
  
Se quedo sentado sin saber que hacer, un cañón dio cerca de donde estaba y salio disparado hacia fuera del barco; como pudo intento nadar a una madera que se encontraba flotando cerca de el. Al llegar se acostó en ella y dejo que la corriente lo moviera, ya no tenia fuerzas para moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo.  
  
Después de unos minutos ya se encontraba un poco lejos del barco pero la niebla no lo dejaba ver nada, el dolor lo invadió y se quedo inconsciente...  
  
-como te llamas?- pregunto una dulce voz en la lejanía, que sonaba como un eco  
  
-william, William turner- dijo como pudo antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.  
  
Despertó en una habitación muy bien decorada, y en una cama muy cómoda; pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.  
  
-como estas?- pregunto una linda voz femenina cerca de el  
  
-mmm... bien, creo  
  
-me alegro will- dijo la chica sonriendo, lo que provoco que el chico se sonrojara un poco, jamás había estado con una niña, mas que con su hermana.  
  
-quien eres?  
  
-me llamo Elizabeth zwan (no me acuerdo del apellido jeje :P), mucho gusto. -igualmente- dijo el chico sonriente  
  
-le diré a mi padre que ya despertaste... ahorita vengo- dijo la niña dirigiéndose a su habitación  
  
-espera!-dijo, haciendo que la chica volteara-dime... que fue lo que sucedió?  
  
-de acuerdo...- dijo acercándose y sentándose en el filo de la cama- estábamos haciendo un viaje cuando de repente yo te vi en el agua, sobre un gran pedazo de madera, y en cuanto te sacaron pudimos ver entre la niebla a su barco que estaba ardiendo en llamas... lo siento  
  
-no importa... gracias por contármelo  
  
-a! hay algo mas, antes de que llegaran los demás pude ver que un barco muy grande se desaparecía en la niebla.  
  
-que raro  
  
-lo se... bueno ahora si me voy, al rato vengo, adiós.  
  
La chica salio de la habitación y el se quedo pensando un rato, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, de echo no recordaba nada de su vida, todo se veía muy borroso.  
  
-hola- dijo un señor simpático y regordete mientras entraba a la habitación  
  
-hola  
  
-soy el padre de Elizabeth; la pequeña que me ha avisado que ya despertaste  
  
-a si  
  
-recuerdas algo?  
  
-en realidad no  
  
-bien... ya veo... sabes donde se encuentra tu casa?  
  
-no  
  
-entonces te conseguiré una aquí, en port royal, estas de acuerdo?  
  
-si, muchas gracias  
  
-no es nada chico  
  
Estuvo ahí durante varios días, Elizabeth lo visitaba de ves en cuando y le hacia compañía. Pero un día el señor zwan le consiguió morada y trabajo a will para que pudiera ser independiente. Los dos chicos prometieron seguir siendo amigos y cuando pudieran jugar a algo.  
  
Pasaron muchos años y de ves en cuando se veían, pero poco a poco su amistad se fue transformando en amor, claro que ninguno de los dos lo admitía.  
  
** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Holas!!! Jeje espero que les haya gustado, me pidieron algo del pasado de will y se me ocurrió hacer esto. Bueno ya saben después de eso pasa lo de la peli y esos dos son felices. Bueno debo irme, quiero adelantarle a otro fic jeje a ver a cual. Byes!! Gracias por los reviws, muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jeje bueno byes!!!!


	4. pequeños problemas

**Capitulo 4 – Pequeños Problemas  
**  
Se levanto un poco después del amanecer; llevaba dos días navegando y por suerte no había tenido ningún problema para manejar el barco ella sola. Aunque no sabia muy bien a donde se dirigía ya que por mas que quisiera se quedaba dormida y perdía un poco el curso.  
  
Se levanto y se dirigió a tomar una manzana de un gran barril que se encontraba cerca de su cama. Y después salio a contemplar el amanecer. Jamás en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso como aquello, estar en mar abierto y observar aquel espectáculo era maravilloso.  
  
Después de un rato fue al timón y fijo el curso; podía ver una isla a lo lejos, probablemente seria la isla tortuga, donde se encontraba aquel sparow que mencionaba su padre en la carta. Si tenia suerte llegaría el siguiente día por la tarde a aquella isla.  
  
El día se paso muy lento ya que no había muchas cosas que hacer. Pero antes de irse a dormir vio la isla mas cerca, lo cual la hizo sentirse mejor.  
  
**-a la mañana siguiente...-**  
  
Despertó mas tarde que el día anterior; salio de la pequeña habitación y se puso muy contenta al ver que se encontraba muy cerca de la isla. como no veía el muelle porque había mucha niebla decidió amarrar el barco cerca de unas rocas de un arrecife.  
  
Antes de ir se puso ropa cómoda; unos pantalones aguados color azul oscuro y una blusa color perla. Su cabello lo ato con una bandana azul oscuro.  
  
Como no tenia un bote para llegar a la orilla, y la niebla era tan espesa que no podía ver a mas de un metro; tuvo que escalar el arrecife. tropezó varias veces y tenia muchas raspaduras por todo el cuerpo, principalmente en las rodillas y en sus manos, así que en cuanto vio la arena se sintió mucho mejor.  
  
Siguió caminando por los espesos árboles, el lugar lucia un poco tétrico por la niebla que se extendía a su alrededor. pero Amanda seguía caminando, deseaba encontrar a su hermano.  
  
Después de media hora de andar caminando pudo ver fuego, pareciera que alguien estaba haciendo una fogata muy grande. Se acerco lentamente y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho: había una especie de escultura echa de piedra, era muy grande, no podía verla bien por la niebla; alado de esta había mucha gente que gritaba cosas raras (al parecer nativos) y con antorchas, en el centro había un gran palo con muchas cuerdas.  
  
En realidad no quería averiguar para que estaba haciendo eso y como no se veían muy amables decidió pasar desapercibida. Se fue tras los árboles pero sin alegarse demasiado de aquel extraño pueblo, aunque no quería admitirlo le daba mucha curiosidad averiguar que sucedía.  
  
Siguió caminando hasta que escucho unas voces cerca de una cueva, pero a comparación de las otras estas parecían hablar en su mismo idioma.  
  
-y ahora que hacemos?-dijo una vos femenina y un poco infantil  
  
-debemos salir de aquí y rápido- dijo un chico  
  
-pero como?  
  
-no lo se... no lo se...  
  
ya que no podía resistir la tentación de saber que pasaba y no había nadie a su alrededor decidió meterse a la cueva.  
  
-quien eres?- dijo la chica en cuanto la vio  
  
-hola... están bien?- dijo mientras observaba que estaba amarrados y tenían moretones y raspones en el cuerpo y en la cara.  
  
Ambos se voltearon a ver y luego vieron a la chica  
  
-sacanos de aquí!- dijeron ambos  
  
-mmm si- dijo la chica, y luego se acerco a ellos y desato las cuerdas- que es lo que pasa?  
  
-son esos indios locos! Nos quieren matar para darle la sangra a su dios!- dijo la chica indignada, mientras se terminaba de quitar las cuerdas de sus pies.  
  
-que raro- dijo Amanda- ya!  
  
-bien ahora vamonos de aquí- dijo el chico saliendo de la cueva, las dos chicas lo siguieron.  
  
Al salir vieron que unos nativos se acercaban con unas antorchas, pero gracias a la niebla ellos aun no los veían; pero por precaución se alejaron lo mas posible de aquella cueva. Siguieron caminando con el chico de guía hasta que una flecha paso cerca de ellos y fue a dar a un árbol, los tres empezaron a correr en diferentes direcciones, mientras muchas flechas les pasaban rozando.  
  
Amanda corría rápido, pero tenia mucho miedo, jamás se había enfrentado a una situación parecida en su vida; siempre había vivido en aquella horrible casa, lo único bueno eran sus escapes continuos a la playa y al muelle. Por estar pensando en otras cosas resbalo con una piedra se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza, se levanto como pudo y al tocar su frente sintió como unas gotas de sangre resbalaban por una pequeña herida en su frente. pero ya no podía hacer nada mas, estaba completamente rodeada de nativos que le apuntaban con lanzas y flechas, y ya que no estaba en condiciones para huir fue llevada por lo nativos a una choza desde donde se podía ver aquella rara estatua.

** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
Pasados varios minutos del ataque, la otra chica se había refugiado tras unas hojas altas, donde después se le reunió el otro chico.  
  
-la tienen- dijo el chico en susurros mientas miraba a todos lados.  
  
-que? Y ahora que hacemos?  
  
-podemos irnos o ayudarla- dijo el chico mirando a los ojos de su acompañante  
  
-tu que dices?  
  
-me siento en deuda con ella... quisiera ayudarla... pero no se como.- dijo el chico cabizbajo.  
  
-mmm ya se!- dijo la chica feliz.

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
Amanda se encontraba sentada en un rincón de la pequeña choza, hecha con palos, lodo y paja. Estaba atada de manos y pies, y con varios raspones, ya que se había caído varias veces en el camino. Llevaba ahí poco tiempo y podía ver la sombra de una persona que cuidaban la entrada.  
  
No sabia que hacer, realmente tenia mucho miedo, no quería morir, y menos sin volver a ver a su hermano. Como era la única suponía que los otros dos habían huido y que probablemente ya se habían ido a mar abierto.  
  
-ps, ps- dijo un voz que salía de los huequitos que había en las paredes.  
  
-eh?  
  
-soy yo- dijo una voz femenina en un susurro.  
  
-ayúdenme... por favor- dijo la chica al borde de las lagrimas  
  
-si, ya vamos... espera  
  
la chica se encontraba detrás de la choza, así que checo que no hubiera nadie cerca y tomo un gran palo, rodeo la choza y le dio en la cabeza al celador, el cual cayo al piso instantáneamente. Con cuidado lo metió y lo dejo en una orilla, no sin antes quitarle un chichillo pera desatar a la chica.  
  
-gracias- dijo Amanda con una gran sonrisa cuando la chica termino de desatarla  
  
-no hay problema, ahora hay que salir de aqu  
  
en ese instante entro un nativo que estaba impactado e iba a empezar a gritar, pero cayo inconsciente en el suelo, por el golpe que el chico le había dado  
  
-vamonos- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, dejando el palo en el piso.  
  
Se fueron lo mas sigilosamente posible, y cuando ya estaban mas cerca de la playa empezaron a convetrsar.  
  
-a donde vamos?- pregunto la chica  
  
-tengo un barco cerca de aquí, lo deje por el arrecife, tendremos que cruzarlo para llegar.  
  
-bien- dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

holas!!!!  
  
Por fin!!!! Hoy acabe de presentar, ya acabe mi 4 semestre de prepa!!!! Soy feliz!!!! Jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado, perdon por la tardanza pero es que me la pase estudiando jeje :P. en el proximo cap veremos quienes son los nuevos personajes y que roio con sus vidas :P.  
  
Por cierto este kap se lo dedico a todas mis amigas ke han estado conmigo, sobre todo las del regio: ary, brindis, miri (que por cierto lee esta historia y no me deja reviws ¬¬ jeje espero y te guste este cap :P), y tmb a indi!!!! Ke la extraño muchoooooo!!! jeje :P. gracias por aguantarme en la prepa :D la cual ya akabamos!!!!!!!!!! Hoy!!! Wiiiiii jeje :P. obio tmb a licha, imaxf, faby, himura, etc (niñas excelsior):P.  
  
Respondiendo reviws:  
  
**Candy Bloom:** Gracias por leer mi fic!!! Me alegra mucho que te guste, no tienes idea de cuanto jeje :P muchas gracias espero que te guste este cap :P byes!!! Suerte!  
  
**Faith-Helmer:** Gracias por tu reviw!! Me alegra que te este gusando, y espero que te guste este tmb byes!!! Gracias!!!  
  
**Kalid:** holas!!! Me alegra que te guste, y perodon por la tardanza, pero es que realmente no tenia tiempo, pero bueno aqui esta, espero que te guste este cap, byes!!!!


	5. historia de dos desconocidos

**Rencuentros  
  
Capitulo 5 – historia de dos desconocidos  
**  
Caminaron un rato por el arrecife hasta que por fin pudieron divisar el barco entre la niebla. Los tres subieron y prepararon el barco para zarpar lo más rápido posible, ya que no querían tener una visita inesperada de aquellos nativos.  
  
En cuanto se encontraron lejos de la isla la niebla se disipo un poco, por lo que pudo distinguir bien a sus acompañantes. La chica era menor que ella, calculaba que tenía 14 años. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado, le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, unos ojos miel muy expresivos, era delgada y traía un vestido de sociedad lo cual la sorprendió, dado el lugar donde se encontraban. El chico parecía tener 17 o 18 años. Su pelo era castaño y corto, con ojos marrones, un poco menos expresivos que los de la chica. Y también vestía ropa de sociedad... y no podía negarlo, era apuesto. (n/a: jjeje :P)  
  
A pesar de que llevaban un rato sentados en circulo en cubierta, ninguno de los tres hablaba, ni se minaban a la cara, cada quien estaba en su mundo, hasta que al parecer la otra chica se desespero.  
  
-me llamo Catherine, pero me dicen Kat... y el es-dijo señalando al chico- Al...  
  
-Alexander- dijo el  
  
-pero dile Alex- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras recibía una mirada asesina del chico, lo cual le causo un poco de gracia- es mi hermanito... y tu ¿como te llamas?  
  
-Amanda...  
  
-gracias por rescatarnos- dijo Kat- soy muy joven para morir- dijo en tono de indignación, haciendo que Amanda soltara una risita.  
  
-¿y que hacían ahí?- pregunto curiosa  
  
-mmm veras... es una larga historia... todo empezó hace como cinco años...  
  
**Flash back**  
  
_Una niña de 9 años se encontraba en su habitación jugando con unas muñecas. Hasta que una mujer de edad avanzada abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de si. La pequeña dejo las muñecas sobre una de las muchas camas que había ahí, y observo a la señora que acababa de entrar, tenía un semblante serio.  
  
Se acerco a la pequeña y se hinco para que sus caras quedaran a la misma altura.  
  
-¿Qué pasa señora?- pregunto la niña curiosa  
  
-han venido por ti...  
  
-¿por mi?- dijo sin entender  
  
-si...  
  
El rostro de la niña se lleno de alegría...-¿mis padres vinieron por mi?... ¿por mi y por mi hermano?...- dijo muy ilusionada. Pero al ver que la mujer negaba con la cabeza su mundo se derrumbo por completo.-entonces...  
  
-si... has sido adoptada por una muy buena familia... te esperan afuera...  
  
-nos iremos... mi hermano y yo...-dijo con la cabeza gacha  
  
-no... solo te han adoptado a ti... tu hermano se quedara aqu  
  
No podía creerlo, la iban a separarla de su hermano. La única persona que siempre le había dado su apoyo.  
  
Sus padres los dejaron en aquel orfanato, desde muy pequeños así que no podían recordarlos... podía soportar su ausencia... al fin y al cabo nunca habían convivido con ella... pero su hermano era diferente, siempre la había protegido de todo y no quería ser separada de el.  
  
-guarda tus cosas...- le dijo la señora mientras se ponía de pie.  
  
-pero si yo no quiero...- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-debes de... es lo mejor... vamos empaca- dijo un poco fastidiada. Al ver que la niña no se movía, tomo una bolsa y empezó a guardar las pertenencias de la pequeña, que eran muy pocas. Al terminar vio a la niña que seguía llorando en silencio. La tomo de la mano y la saco de la habitación.  
  
Los pasillos estaban vacíos, se podían escuchar a los gritos y risas de muchos niños que estaban jugando afuera, en ese instante realmente deseaba ser uno de ellos, estar sin ninguna preocupación.  
  
Llegaron a la puerta que salía al patio, sonde había muchos juegos, y niños jugando en ellos, entre ellos pudo ver a su hermano, que jugaba a la pelota con sus amigos. Sin dudarlo lo llamo.  
  
-¡Alex!... ¡Alex!- gritaba con desesperación, pero al parecer el ruido del lugar no lo dejaba escuchar.-¡Alex!- grito más fuerte y por fin su hermano volteo a verla.  
  
Al ver que estaba llorando dejo caer la pelota y fue tras su hermana, que era llevada por la directora del orfanato hacia la puerta de la entrada, donde se encontraba una joven pareja. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sabia lo que iba a pasar y realmente no deseaba que sucediera. Al llegar tomo a su hermana de la mano, que estaba un poco húmeda por las lágrimas que se había limpiado con ella.  
  
La mujer volteo al sentir el tiron y vio al niño que sujetaba la mano de la pequeña.- debe irse...  
  
El pequeño asintió con la cabeza- solo déjeme despedirme- dijo con voz entrecortada pero con la cabeza en alto. La señora solo asintió y soltó a la niña. Y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.  
  
-no quiero...-dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a su hermano.  
  
-yo tampoco...  
  
-no puedes dejar que me lleven...- dijo separándose un poco de se hermano para verlo a la cara.  
  
-no te preocupes... yo iré por ti...- dijo el pequeño con seguridad  
  
-me lo prometes...  
  
-si... se quienes son- dijo señalando a la pareja que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con la directora.- sabré donde estas... y algún día iré por ti y nos iremos de esta isla.  
  
La pequeña abrazo a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-es hora- dijo la voz de la directora.  
  
La niña volvió a abrazar a su hermano y al separarse noto que le había dejado algo en la mano. Era un pequeño collar que el siempre solía usar. Tenía un hilo viejo, grueso y desgastado color negro; con una piedra color azul oscuro, que tenia forma de triangulo (n/a: no un triangulo perfecto, sino como si estuviera tallado o algo así :P), la punta estaba muy afilada, de echo la solía usar como puñal para defenderse (n/a: ¿que sangrienta soy verdad? Jejeje).  
  
-iré por el algún día- dijo el chico después de unos segundos, con una sonrisa sincera, que tranquilizo a su hermana.  
  
La pequeña sonrió y se puso el collar.  
  
-te esperare...- le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-vamos- dijo la directora tomándola de la mano y llevándola con su nueva familia.  
  
-adiós...  
  
**cinco años después**  
  
Habían pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que había visto a su hermano y no había olvidado su promesa... sabia que la cumpliría.  
  
Su vida en aquel lugar no había sido tan mal... a excepción de que su "madre" quería que fuera  
  
En esos momentos se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, observando el atardecer, lo cual la ponía a reflexionar siempre. Su vida en aquel lugar no había sido tan mal... a excepción de que su "madre" quería que fuera alguien que no era; la obligaba a vestir cosas que no le gustaban, tomar clases de cosas que no le llamaban la atención en lo mas mínimo, arreglaba sus cosas como si fueran suyas, a peinarse de maneras horriblemente extravagantes, y lo peor... no la dejaba a ser cosas que deseaba con toda el alma... pareciera que quería transformar su vida a como ella quería que fuera la suya (n/a: lo que mi verdadera madre hace ¬¬... de echo creo que acabo de describirla XD) pero la mayoría de las veces hacia lo que quería a escondidas. Pero al fin de cuentas era un lindo lugar.  
  
Esa noche se celebraría su cumpleaños número 14, habría un baile de mascaras... en donde estaban invitados gente extrañas que no conocía y no quería conocer. Pero era su deber y aparte quería ahorrarse el sermón de su "madre".  
  
Cuando el sol se perdió tras el horizonte recordó que debía arreglarse, así que tomo el vestido más bonito que tenia. Se puso muy poco maquillaje y se arreglo el pelo de una manera sencilla. El vestido dejaba ver el collar que su hermano le había prestado.  
  
En esos momentos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su "madre"... una señora de pelo rubio y corto, muy delgada.  
  
-vamos querida... los invitados te están esperando.  
  
-claro...-dijo tomando una botellita de perfume, se puso un poco y dejo la botellita en su lugar- ¿como me veo?- pregunto viéndola de frente.  
  
-muy linda... pero ese collar no... esta muy viejo.  
  
-pero es que no me lo puedo quitar  
  
-claro que si... mira, por que no mejor te pones este, esta mas bonito- dijo sacando de un alajero un collar de plata.  
  
-pero es que es de mi hermano... no me lo puedo quitar...  
  
Pero al parecer a la señora no le importo, se lo quito y le puso el de plata. La chica iba a protestar pero no estaba de humor para discutir.  
  
-bien te veo abajo- dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa  
  
Kat tomo el collar que le dio su hermano y se lo enrollo en la mano, como pulsera. Agarro la mascara que usaría, que tenia forma de una mariposa, en azul y plateado, que quedaban muy bien con los colores del vestido.  
  
Salio de su habitación y se dirigió al vestíbulo para después salir al jardín pasando desapercibida. Había muchas personas pero a ella en realidad no le importaba quienes eran. Varias parejas bailaban en la pista. Ella se sentó en una banca mientras observaba a las personas bailar.  
  
Para ser su fiesta se estaba aburriendo mucho y le estaba empezando a dar hambre, así que se dirigió a las mesas de la comida. Apenas iba a agarrar un vaso, cuando una mano tomo la suya y la dirigió a la pista de baile. Pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que se encontraba bailando con aquel desconocido; parecía tener unos 16 años, vestía ropa elegante y una mascara cubría su rostro.  
  
-hola- dijo el  
  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunto curiosa, no reconocía su voz, pero creía haberla escuchado antes.  
  
-no te acuerdas... ¿ya me olvidaste?  
  
La chica solo lo miro con cara de "¿eh?"  
  
-pues yo no te he olvidado... hermanita  
  
-¿Alex?- pregunto extrañada y sorprendida a la vez- ¿en serio eres tu?  
  
-claro que si... ¿apoco creerías que te quedarías con mi collar?- dijo en tono de burla  
  
-si... si eres tu- dijo mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte  
  
-bien ahora hay que salir de aquí...  
  
-¿de que hablas?  
  
-tengo un bote preparado en el muelle  
  
-¿es enserio?  
  
-sip  
  
Salieron discretamente del lugar, por suerte nadie los vio salir. Fueron rápidamente al muelle y subieron a un bote y se fueron.  
  
_**Fin del flash back**  
  
-y después llegamos a esa isla- dijo señalando hacia atrás- y nos capturaron, luego llegaste tu y pues ya sabes...  
  
-ah... ya veo, bueno almenos ahora están juntos -si  
  
-ya es muy tarde- dijo el chico de repente- hay que dormir  
  
-si es cierto...- dijo Kat – y ¿como dormiremos?  
  
-hay dos habitaciones, si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo Kat- esta asintió- y tu en la otra... Alex- este también asintió.  
  
Amanda y kat se dirigieron a una habitación, y Alex se fue a la suya.  
  
-¿tu que heces aquí?- pregunto kat de repente. Se encontraban en su habitación, Amanda estaba en un catre y kat en el piso.  
  
-busco a mi hermano...  
  
-a... ya veo... si quieres puedo ayudarte  
  
-¿en serio?  
  
-si... se lo que se siente perder a un hermano...  
  
-gracias...  
  
-no hay problema... pero haber cuéntame que paso.  
  
Así se la pasaron la mayor parte de la noche, platicando sobre su pasado y demás. A partir de ese momento se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

holas! Bueno por fin termine :P. se que me tarde mucho pero bueno por fin lo puede subir, espero que les haya gustado. A por cierto le dedico este fic a mi amiga maricruz por que hace poco cumplió años, y de echo fue la razón por la que me tarde... pero bueno por fin organizamos una fiesta sorpresa que realmente fue sorpresa jeje :P. y tambien a todas las personas que han dejado reviws... muchas gracias!!

**Candy bloom: **holas!! Espero que te haya gustado este cap :P Espero te haya gustado la historia de los hermanos jeje byes!!

**Faith-Helmer: **gracias por tu reviw jeje me subio mucho el animo… hey lo que dices de que creas muchas historias en tu cabeza pero no las escribes, jeje pues a mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero creeme que es divertido escribirlas y publicarlas :P y como que te ayuda a sobrellevar tus problemas… gracias por el reviw! Byes!!

**Mademoiselle Arty y Amarie R: **gracias por tu reviw! Si se que esta cortito jeje pero este esta un poquito mas largo que el anterior :P. y pues aquí hay un recuerdo, aunque no se a de will :P. espero que te haya gustado byes!!! Y gracias!


	6. isla tortuga

**Capitulo 6 – Isla tortuga**

Llevaban varios días navegando. La mayor parte del tiempo Amanda y kat de la pasaban platicando, mientras Alex dirigía el curso.

La isla tortuga se podía ver a lo lejos, probablemente llegarían al atardecer. El rostro de Amanda se encontraba con una grande sonrisa la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que podría saber al fin el paradero de su hermano.

Sus cálculos fueron correctos, ya que llegaron una hora antes del atardecer. El muelle se encontraba lleno de gente, mas no de barcos.

Aseguraron muy bien el barco y se adentraron a la ciudad. Las calles eran muy amplias y echas de piedra y lodo. Y había muchas casas y moteles por todos lados, las calles se encontraban casi vacías y el sol apenas empezaba a perderse por el horizonte.

Después de un rato de nadar caminando se encontraron con un bar, y decidieron ir, para ver si conseguían información sobre sparow.

El lugar estaba un poco descuidado y sucio, pero tenía muchas mesas y al parecer la gente disfrutaba estar ahí. Alex fue a hablar con el cantinero, mientras; Amanda y kat fueron en busca de una mesa, un poco lejos de la multitud.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Amanda aun no se había borrado, y al parecer esto empezaba a desesperar a kat

-tranquila Amanda- dijo kat después de un rato de estar en silencio.

-no puedo!exclamo

-lo encontraremos

-eso espero...

En ese instante llego Alex, con una expresión de concentración y al mismo tiempo de tristeza.

-que paso?- pregunto Amanda, tratando de convencerse a si misma que no diría lo que sabia que le iba a decir.

-Sparrow no esta...

El rostro de Amanda se oscureció de inmediato, y su sonrisa desaprecio por completo.

-pero no te preocupes dijo rápidamente Alex al notar el cambio de animo de la chica al parecer se fueron hace poco hacia el sur, si vamos ahora tal vez podremos alcanzarlos.

Esto alentó un poco a la chica, decidieron salir del lugar para preparar el barco y tratar de alcanzarlos.

Ya había oscurecido, y el lugar se encontraba completamente distinto; las calles estaban llenas de gente, la mayoría de ellos borrachos, que gritaban cosas inentendibles, mientras las mujeres coqueteaban con ellos.

En frente de ellos se podía ver una enorme multitud, que al parecer estaba muy interesada en entrar al bar. Se retiraron rápidamente de la puerta, pero Amanda no tuvo mucha suerte, ya que la empujaron y se callo a lado de un árbol.

Estaba de rodillas, esperando a que la multitud se metiera al bar, para poder ver a sus amigos, pero no los veía; de reojo pudo ver el reflejo de algo que se encontraba semi-enterrado. Su curiosidad la venció y fue a ver de qué se trataba.

Removió un poco la tierra, y dejo a la vista un medallón de oro; era muy extraño, tenía una enorme calavera justo en medio, y no sabía por que, pero aquel medallón le resultaba conocido. No sabia si tomarlo o no, pero sentía como si la llamara.

En ese momento alguien la tomo de su hombro. Y por instinto, guardo el medallón en la bolsa de su pantalón. Por suerte eran kat y Alex, por un momento pensó que podría ser algún borracho; el chico la ayudo a levantarse. Iba a seguirlos, pero un ruido proveniente de la copa del árbol la hizo voltearse, aunque al parecer había sido solo su imaginación, ya que no había nada ahí.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto kat curiosa y un poco preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

-no... nada- dijo rápidamente agitando la cabeza de lado a lado, como para borrar sus pensamientos.

Siguieron caminando hacia el muelle, pero con mucho cuidado, ya que salían locos por todas partes, que casi mataban del susto a kat y Amanda, pero por suerte Alex estaba ahí.

Llegaron al muelle; que en ese momento se encontraba lleno de barcos, subieron rápidamente al suyo y lo prepararon para zarpar.

Salieron después de un rato, pero ninguno de los tres se atrevía a hablar.

-bueno vallan a dormir- dijo Alex- yo me quedare en el timón

-no- dijo Amanda- es mi turno

-pero...

-no, esta bien, no tengo sueño comoquiera.

-mmm bien, pero te relevo en un rato- dijo Alex

la chica solo movió la cabeza a manera de afirmación.

-buenas noches- dijo kat derrepete, mandándole una mirada extraña a su hermano, que fingió no hacerle caso.

-buenas noches- dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-bueno al rato vengo...

Alex se fue, dejando a Amanda sala con sus pensamientos. Estaba muy triste, realmente deseaba encontrar a su hermano, y sabía que la intención que tenían sus amigos era buena, pero no creía que pudieran llegar a encontrar a sparow en un lugar tan inmenso como el océano. Aunque les agradecía demasiado lo que estaban haciendo por ella.

La luz de la luna llena resplandecía a lo lejos, y las estrellas se reflejaban en el agua apacible. No quería dormir, pero el cansancio la estaba venciendo, se apoyo sobre el timón, un poco mas y se quedaba dormida.

-¿no que no tenias sueño?-pregunto una voz sarcástica de un chico detrás de ella.

Rápidamente se levanto, tomo el timón como si lo estuviera dirigiendo y volteo hacia atrás, sujetando el timón con una mano.

-¡claro que no estoy dormida!- dijo la chica con fingida indignación, pero un enorme bostezo la descubrió.

-no, para nada...- dijo sarcásticamente reprimiendo una risilla.

La chica solo se sonrojo y volteo hacia el frente, con las manos puestas en el timón.

-será mejor que vallas a dormir, te vez cansada- dijo el chico serio

-no tengo sueño- dijo con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

-esa ni tu te la crees

La chica no respondi

-escucha- empezó Alex- lamento lo que sucedió, pero debes dejar de preocúpate, todavía quedan esperanzas de encontrarlo...

-gracias...- dijo en voz bajita, recargándose de nuevo en el timón.

El chico se acerco al timón, y se puso justo en frente de ella. Iba a decirle algo, pero se dio cuanta de que se había quedado profundamente dormida. El chico solo sonrió, se acerco a ella y la cargo para llevarla a su habitación.

Al entrar vio a su hermana que estaba profundamente dormida; dejo a la chica sobre su cama y la tapo con una sabana, se le quedo viendo por unos instantes y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego salir de la habitación.

** ::::::::::::::::::**

Holas!!!

Si, lo se merezco morir! es que en la prepa no dejan de encargar tarea!! No tengo vida! De echo hoy no hice la tarea de física por hacer el cap jeje mañana tendré que copiármelo jeje :P.

Bueno ya con la historia, que les pareció?, si se que esta cortito pero no tengo mas tiempo y siento que se los debo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que no me odien tanto por que me tarde mucho. Tratare de actualizar después de presentar los exámenes (la prox. Semana)

**NOTA:** bueno, esto nada que ver, pero para a aquellos que les guste harry potter, mi prima y yo hicimos una pag, bueno son unos foros... plis entren! La dirección esta en mi perfil jeje namas pikenle en homepage plis!!! Grax!!

Bueno ahora responderé los reviws!

**Faith-Helmer**holas!! Perdon!! Se que quieres golpearme por todo el tiempo que me tarde, y aparte por que esta chiquito, pero te prometo que intentare acuetalizar mas pronto, (al menos despues de que presente los examenes, la prox semana), la trama ya la tengo en mi cabeza, ahora solo tengo que lasmarla jeje. Gracias por tu reviws, me suvieron mucho el autoestima jeje, Bueno te kuidas!! Byes!! Gracias!!!

**Aida: **holas! Gracias!! Me agrado mucho tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el cap :P. y que me perdones por tardarme tanto jeje :P. bueno adios!! Suerte!!

**kitty-enid**holas!! Jeje que onda werka!!! Jeje gracias por el reviw :P, me ayudaste con la inspiración (es que como que los reviws ayudan) jeje bueno niña te kuidas, nos vemos en la escuela jeje byes!!! Te kuidas!!

Gracias por leer :P. plis dejen reviws!!! Byes!! Se cuidan!!


	7. Encuentro inesperado

perdon por el retraso jeje, tendre que usar " " a la hora de escribir los dialogos, ya que me borra los guiones (si alguien sabe por que y como se los pongo se los agradeceria) bueno muchas gracia, espero que les guste. byes!

**Rencuentros**

**Capitulo 7 – Encuentro inesperado**

Pasaron varios días en el mar, sin rastro del barco de Sparow. Amanda seguía desilusionada, pero kat y Alex trataban de distraer la para que dejara de pensar en lo que había pasado.

El viaje no estaba saliendo tan mal; solo tenían un pequeño problema: la comida. Tuvieron que recortar un poco su dieta alimenticia, para sobrevivir; pero todavía quedaba la opción de que las chicas mandaran a Alex a pescar. Y por alguna extraña razón se estaban acabando las manzanas, auque en realidad nadie comía.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Amanda abrió le puerta de su habitación y vio algo que la dejo pasmada; había un barco enorme enfrente de ella; que aunque una tenue neblina lo cubría, podía ver que tenia velas negras; antes de poder sacar sus conclusiones una voz muy peculiar se escucho a un lado…

"Hola cariño"

Amanda volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con la mirada de un pirata. Sus ropas eran muy viejas y desgastadas, pero portaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿quien eres?"- pregunto Amanda dando un paso hacia atrás

"soy un pirata, muy famoso en realidad"- dijo sonriendo aun mas mientras se acercaba a la chica- "y mi nombre es sparow"

"sparow? Eres sparow?..."- dijo empezando a sonreír

La reacción de la chica sorprendió mucho al pirata.

"mmm disculpa… soy un pirata recuerdas… podría matarte…"- dijo tratando de que la chica dejara de sonreír y le pusiera atención.

Pero la chica lo abrazo, dejando al pirata en estado de shcok.

"¿disculpa has tomado algo?…¿tienes ron?"- diciendo esto ultimo con brillo en los ojos.

"no"

"¿Quién eres niña"- pregunto viéndola de una manera muy peculiar.

"Amanda, Amanda Turner…"

"¿Turner?"- dijo frunciendo las cejas.

"Si¿conoces a mi padre?… ¿o a mi hermano?... ¿conoces a Will?"

Sparow tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba asustado.

"¿tu lo conoces?"- dijo señalándola con su dedo índice.

"si… es mi hermano"

"¿y como se yo eso?"

"¿perdón?"

"si, como se que no es una trampa… nunca supe de la existencia de una Turner… "- dijo mientras se movía de manera extraña.

"¡Sparow!"- dijo una voz proveniente del otro barco.- "Ya tenemos a los prisioneros, hay que irnos"

"mmm ya se…"- dijo Amanda antes de que pirata pudiera llevársela del barco.

La chica busco en su pantalón la carta que le había dejado su padre, por la cual supo de la existencia de Sparow.

"toma"- dijo extendiendo su mano con la carta en ella.

Sparow la abrió, la observo curiosamente y empezó a leerla. Después de un rato levanto la vista de la carta y miro a la chica de una manera muy peculiar.

"dime donde esta… por favor"- dijo con ojos llorosos.

"Port Royal…"

Amanda solo sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"ya, ya, suelta"- dijo retirándola de si.

"¡muchas gracias!"

"¡sparow! Ya vamonos"-dijo una chica desde el otro barco.

"bueno muchas gracias yo me quedo aquí…"

"hem, hem, el que seas la hermana de will no significa que te puedas ir así como así; además tu barco esta… digamos, en condiciones no aptas para navegar"

"¿disculpa?"

"como oíste así que vamos"- dijo tomándola del brazo y obligándola a subir al perla.

A la chica no le daba mucha confianza, pero no tenia muchas opciones así que se resigno. Vio a tres piratas que estaban sujetando a sus dos amigos. Al ver esto le dio un vuelco el corazón.

"¡hey déjenlos"-dijo caminando hacia los piratas "¡que les pasa¡déjenlos!."

Pero los piratas ni se inmutaron y la vieron con cara de "y esta que", uno de ellos la sujeto por los brazos.

"¡suéltala!"- grito Alex.

"haber, haber, que pasa aquí"- dijo sparow al oír los gritos.

"suéltame"- dijo Amanda.

"déjala"- dijo sparow haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

"gracias"- dijo la chica frotándose los brazos.- "ya oyó suéltelos"- le dijo a uno de los piratas. Pero no le hicieron caso- "diles que los suelten…"

"el trato fue llevarte a ti y no a ellos…"

"pero vienen conmigo"- dijo la chica desesperada

Sparow pareció pensarlo un rato, hizo un ademán con la mano y llamo a los piratas que sujetaban a los chicos. Se fueron a un lugar lejos y empezaron a hablar.

"¿están bien?"- pregunto Amanda a kat y a Alex.

"si, no te preocupes"- dijo kat "¿y tu?"

"sip, estoy bien"

"¿Que es eso del trato?"- pregunto Alex

"nos llevara a port royal, ahí esta mi hermano"- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"que bueno, me alegro mucho"- dijo kat.

"hem, hem"- interrumpió sparow; los tres voltearon a verlo- "bueno los llevaremos a port royal, pero tendrán que ayudar en las labores del barco y se quedaran en una habitación, ah y comerán una vez al día."

No les quedo nada más que aceptar sus términos, ya que si no probablemente serian lazados a los tiburones o algo por el estilo.

Después de que aceptaron, los dirigieron a un pequeño cuartito donde debían quedarse; el lugar estaba un poco sucio así que lo limpiaron un poco y luego Amanda y kat fueron a preparar la cena y Alex se puso a limpiar la cubierta (Por ordenes de sparow).

"pensé que los piratas no comían tanto"- dijo kat, mientras pelaba unas papas para hacer un puré de papas.

"si lo se"- dijo Amanda que le estaba ayudando a pelar papas.

"¿cuanto falta para llegar a port royal?"

"se supone que dos días o tres."

"estos serán los dos días mas largos de mi vida."

"dímelo a mí"- dijo Alex que acababa de llegar, estaba totalmente empapado y lleno de jabón.

"¿Qué te paso hermanito?"- dijo la chica no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa

"sin comentarios"- dijo mandándole una mirada asesina.

"será mejor que te cambies, esta empezando a refrescar y te puedes enfermar."- dijo la chica preocupada

"si tienes razón, gracias."

Después de esto el chico se fue.

"que te traes con mi hermano"- pregunto kat picaramente

"nada"- dijo sonrojada, después de casi rebanarse un dedo con el cuchillo.

"como quieras"- dijo sonriendo.

Después de acabar de hacer la cena y de servirla, se fueron a su cuarto; tendieron unas cuantas colchas y se quedaron dormidas.

Al siguiente día ayudaron a Alex a cambiar unas cuerdas y a limpiar unas velas. Comieron un poco y siguieron con el trabajo. Ya en la noche pudieron ver port royal a la distancia; parecía un pequeño puntito.

"solo un día más de tortura, gracias a Dios"- dijo kat mientras tendía.

"si lo se"- dijo un poco nostálgica.

Después de un rato de intentar dormir, Amanda se rindió y se dirigió a cubierta. No había nadie, así que se sentó en un barril que estaba pegado a la orilla del barco. Podía ver port royal a la distancia.

"¿estas bien?"- pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

"Alex, me asustaste"

"perdón"

"no, esta bien, no importa"

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, has estado rara últimamente."

"es que… no se tengo miedo de que el no me quiera…"

"¿Cómo no te va a querer, no sabes ni lo que dices."

"Es que… si realmente me quisiera ya me habría buscado."

"como sabes lo que el ha vivido; me refiero a que hasta conoce a sparow, un pirata, sabrá dios por que. Tal vez solo no ha tenido la oportunidad de."

"eso espero…"

"no te preocupes"- dijo sentándose a su lado- "estoy seguro que el también te ha de extrañar."

"gracias…"

"no hay de que…"

Se quedaron otro rato hablando, y después se fueron a dormir. Ya que les esperaba un largo e interesante día.

* * *

Holas! Wow el cap 7, llevaba millones de años intentando hacerlo pero casi no tenía tiempo pero bueno aquí esta :D.

Espero que les haya gustado, no esta muy largo pero hice lo que pude. Se me hace que el próximo cap será sobre will. Bueno tengo que hacer tarea de ingles xD. Se cuidan, byes!

Jeje responderé los reviws:

**Faith-Helmer**holas! Jeje no me pegues :P, perdón por la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado :D. y si quieres destruir mi escuela yo te ayudo jeje :P. muchas grax! Byes!

**Aida:** holas! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y a mi también me encanta esa pareja :D. te cuidas, byes!

**Nakima Sanktsu**gracias por tu reviw, espero que te haya gustado este cap, byes!

**Oshi: **gracias por tu reviw, espero que te haya gustado el cap. Byes!

Gracias por leer :P. plis dejen reviws! Byes! Se cuidan!


	8. Port Royal

**Rencuentros**

**Capitulo 8 – Port Royal**

Faltaban pocas horas para llegar a Port royal, y Amanda estaba como loca dando vueltas por todos su camarote.

-tranquilízate Amanda – dijo Kat – me estas mareando, y creeme que estar en el mar no ayuda de mucho

-lo siento… es que tengo miedo…

-¡aaa por que tienes miedo! Solo relájate y actúa natural- dijo la chica con una sonrisa – vas a ver que tu hermano te querrá mucho-

-eso espero- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-mira, por que no duermes un rato y cuando lleguemos te despierto.- dijo la chica mirándola compasivamente

-la verdad no creo poder dormir- dijo sentándose en su cama.

-lo se, pero lo necesitas, ayer te pasaste casi toda la noche afuera, hablando con mi hermanito.- sonrió al ver a su amiga sonrojarse – y casi no dormiste, así que ahora a dormir!

-si mamá- dijo sonriendo en tono de burla mientas se recostaba. Aunque debía admitía que le pesaban los ojos por dormir tan poco.

-descansa- dijo antes de salir de la habitación

-si… gracias- Apenas y toco la almohada y la chica ya se encontraba durmiendo.

* * *

El mar estaba agitado, y había señales de tormenta. El barco "El perla negra" tuvo que desembarcar en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, ya que lo ultimo que querían era llamar la atención, y ser capturados.

Kat fue a despertar a Amanda en cuanto todo estuvo listo, los tres chicos junto con Sparow y otros dos miembros de la tripulación, abandonaron el barco para dirigirse a la cuidad.

El camino fue un poco largo, y Amanda aun no se levantaba por completo, así que se paso la mayor parte del tiempo bostezando y tratando de no caer.

Llegaron a la ciudad unas horas después, y Amanda se despertó totalmente al verla enfrente de ella. Sparow trato de actuar disimuladamente, pero su manera de caminar y de hablar no pasaba desapercibida; por suerte ya estaba atardeciendo, así que había muy pocas personas fuera de sus casas.

Llegaron a la colina, donde Vivian los Turner. Sparow se dirigió a la casa y toco. Lo recibió una sirvienta que lo miro como si acabara de ver un muerto.

-¿Que desea?

-buenas tardes; digo, noches- dijo con sus típicos movimientos que hacia al hablar.- estoy en busca de Will, Will Turner.

-No se encuentra, llegara hasta mañana.- dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara

-Sparow se aguanto el enojo y volvió a tocar la puerta

-¿que desea ahora?.

-Podría hablar con la señorita Elizabeth- dijo lo mas educado que pudo.

-¿quien lo busca?- pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

-Jack- dijo con una sonrisa.

La señorita volvió a cerrar la puerta, después de unos minutos esta se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez era Elizabeth.

-Capitán Sparow- dijo con sorpresa- ¿Que lo trae por aquí?

-He venido a traerle algo a Will, pero me dicen que no se encuentra en estos momentos.

-Si, lo mas probable es que llegue hoy en la madrugada o mañana temprano... Pero pasen - dijo después de ver que había mas personas detrás de el.- y ¿Que es lo que pasa?

-Vera... hace poco me encontré con una chica que dice ser su hermana.

-Pero.. pero Will no me ha dicho nada sobre eso...- dijo muy extrañada

Llegaron a una gran habitación, que parecía ser la sala.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto Elizabeth

-Ella- dijo señalando a Amanda

Amanda estaba muy nerviosa, y camino lentamente hacia ella.

-Ho, hola...- apenas y le salía la voz.

-Hola- dijo amablemente, lo que tranquilizo a la chica.-¿Como te llamas?

-Amanda Turner.

-¿Realmente eres la hermana de Will?

-Si... lo soy- dijo la chica cabizbaja

Todos se sentaron, y Amanda le contó su historia al terminar Elizabeth dijo:

-Recuerdo que cuando lo trajimos a casa el había olvidado todo lo que paso en el barco, y al pasar el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a Port Royal y creo que ya no intento recordar. Al verte debe recordar.

-Quien sabe... éramos muy chicos.

-Lo hará... bueno por que no se quedan aquí esta noche, para que mañana que llegue puedas hablar con el.

-Gracias

Les dieron una habitación a cada uno, y como ya había anochecido todos se fueron a dormir. Amanda ya no sabia ni que pensar, ahora sabia que su hermano no la recordaba, pero tampoco a su padre ni nada de lo que paso antes del accidente del barco. Decidió intentar dormir, y después de varios minutos lo logro.

* * *

Will Turner se dirigía rápidamente hacia su casa, ya que estaba empezando a llover y no quería que su hijo; que en ese momento se encontraba dormido en sus brazos, tuviera un resfriado. Ya era muy noche, como las 3 de la madrugada y la casa estaba completamente en penumbra. Abrió la puerta y fue a dejar a su hijo a su habitación.

Después se dirigió a la cocina, ya que no había comido muy bien los últimos días. Le sorprendió mucho hallar a su esposa ahí, con la luz apagada tomando un vaso de leche.

-¿Que pasa amor?- pregunto al ver su cara de preocupación.

Le contó sobre la llegada de Sparow, y también de Amanda.

-Pero... ¿Como?... no recuerdo- dijo tratando de forzar su memoria para recordar algo- tal vez esta mintiendo...-dijo sin pensarlo, escucharon un ruido fuera de la habitación, pero supusieron que seria la tormenta.

-No lo creo Will- dijo ella olvidando aquel ruido, sonaba muy sincera y preocupada.- además ¿Por que Sparow había de creerle si no lo fuera?

-si, eso es cierto...

-Cuando te trajimos aquí no recordabas nada de tu pasado... tal vez solo debes recordar.

-Es que no lo recuerdo, apenas si recuerdo del accidente en el barco...

-bueno, por que no descansas, ya es muy tarde, mañana podrás hablar con ella.

-si... creo que será lo mejor.

* * *

Amanda se despertó por la tormenta, trato de volver a conciliar el sueño pero por mas que lo intento no pudo. Decidió bajar a para tomar un vaso de leche caliente, que era lo único que la ayudaba a dormir.

No tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba la cocina, así que recorrió casi toda la casa buscándola, escucho unos pasos cerca de ella, y se escondió detrás de las escaleras; tenía miedo de que pensaran que estaba haciendo algo malo. Vio a un joven pasar y entrar a una habitación, luego lo escucho hablar con una mujer, su vos parecía ser la de Elizabeth.

Se acerco para escuchar lo que decían, (n/a: jaja bien metiche la chava xP) hablaban de ella... el era su hermano -dios santo- pensó, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-esta arriba, durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

-Pero... ¿Como?... no recuerdo, tal vez esta mintiendo...

Al ver la reacción de su hermano decidió salir corriendo, no quería escuchar mas... todo aquel viaje había sido una perdida de tiempo, se sintió demasiado culpable por haber arrastrado a Kat y a Alex a aquel lugar. Tropezó con algo, pero no puso mucha atención y siguió corriendo.

Al salir de la casa pudo sentir el viendo que azotaba fuertemente todo lo que encontraba a su paso, incluyéndola a ella y la lluvia no tardo mucho en dejarla completamente empapada, pero ella seguía corriendo sin rumbo alguno. Después de un rato llego al muelle; había muy pocos barcos. Tenía mucho frió, y el viento helado no ayudaba mucho. Se dirigió hacia un gran barco, que tapaba el aire y la podría cubrir un poco de la lluvia.

Pero antes de llegar tropezó con un una madera mal colocada en el muelle; el collar que había encontrado en la isla tortuga salio de uno de los cortes de su vestido (que solía usar como bolsillo) y callo a la orilla del muelle, siendo sujetada solamente por una pequeña astilla que sobreseía de la madera, y dejando el medallón completamente bajo el agua.

Sintió un viento extraño, diferente al que había prevalecido durante la tormenta pero no le puso mucha atención, se paro rápidamente y tomo el collar justo antes de que la corriente se la llevara.

No sabia que hacer, no podía volver a la casa de los Turner y tampoco al perla, ya que había estado tan dormida durante el camino, que no puso atención a donde iba y aparte le daba miedo internarse por el bosque, con esa tormenta tan fea.

Se puso a lado del barco que había visto anteriormente. El pequeño bote salvavidas la protegía de la lluvia (se encontraba arriba de ella), mientras que el enorme barco calmaba un poco el viento.

* * *

Antes de ir a su habitación, Will le pido a su esposa que si lo podía acompañar a la habitación de Amanda, ya que tal vez viéndola la recordaría. Ella acepto aunque no de muy buena gana, ya que no quería despertar a la chica.

Al abrir la puerta les sorprendió que la luz a lado de la cama estaba encendida, pero les sorprendió aun mas que la chica no estuviera en su cama.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas; o al menos eso sentía ella, seguía sentada, abrazando su cuerpo y frotando sus brazos con sus manos para tratar de calmar el frió. Tenia la vista perdida en el mar, y a lo lejos le pareció ver un barco que se acercaba hacia el muelle.

Supuso que llegaría en una media hora, ya que iba muy lento. No supo por que pero aquel barco no le daba buena espina, por lo cual decidió esconderse. El único lugar que se le ocurrió fue el pequeño bote salvavidas que se encontraba sobre ella y que la había protegido de la lluvia. Estaba alto un poco alto, por lo que batallo un poco en subirse; quito la lona que cubría el bote y se metió dentro de el.

El lugar era muy pequeño y calido, por lo que se reprocho a si misma no haberlo pensado antes. Después de un rato escucho que un barco encallaba en el muelle, y escucho unas voces que provenían de afuera.

-Esta por aquí... puedo sentirlo -dijo un hombre con voz ronca.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no sabia que estaban buscando, pero esperaba que no se encontrara en aquel bote, de lo contrario se encontraría en graves problemas.

Era muy difícil para ella entender lo que sucedía afuera, ya que escuchaba muchas voces pero era muy difícil entenderlas por el ruido causado por la tormenta.

Sintió un pánico horrible cuando uno de los hombres quito la manta que cubría al pequeño bote y la dejo a ella al descubierto

-mira, mira... ¿Que tenemos aquí? -pregunto el hombre con tono meloso.

La tomo del brazo y la obligo a bajar del bote; en frente de ella se encontraban otros dos hombres que la miraban con una sonrisa cínica.

-es ella... -dijo uno de los hombres apuntando a su mano, donde tenia el collar

-¿Que pasa, por que tardan tanto! -pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

-lo, lo-o, sentimos señor... -dijo uno de los hombres con la cabeza baja.

-¿lo encontraron? -pregunto el hombre con voz seria; tenia ropas como las de Sparow y un sombrero con una gran pluma.

-Si señor, es ella...

-¿Ella?... -el hombre la miro de arriba a abajo con una mirada despectiva.- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Amanda, Amanda Turner... -dijo enfrentándolo

-Ah... ya veo, y ¿es tuyo ese collar?

-No -dijo

-Ah... bueno, se suponía que era un hombre... pero ya no se sabe en estos días... llevensela! -ordeno.

Y los dos hombres la tomaron por los brazos y la llevaron al barco a la fuerza.

* * *

Jeje fin del cap! Por fin lo acabe! llevaba años intentando terminarlo pero tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer xP, jeje son como las 3:30 am. Bueno ya falta poco para que se acabe la historia ;-; sniff, sniff... realmente me encariñe mucho con ella, así que tengo pensado terminarla antes de empezar a escribir mi libro o cualquiera otro fic. jeje bueno muchas gracias por leer! tenks!

**Faith-Helmer:** Holas! jeje perdon por la tardanza! jaja y no te apures yo te ayudo en la destruccion de tu escuela jijij nn. espero que te haya gustado este cap, creo que es el mas largo que he echo. jeje bueno te cuidas! te deso suerte byes:D.

**Patty:** Holap! jeje espero que te haya gustado este cap. no pude actualizar antes por que desgraciadamente si me encargaron mucha tarea xP, y tambien por lo de la graduacion y eso... jeje pero bueno aqui esta, como dije espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerlo! byes!

**...NiNa-ChAn...:** jeje claro que lei tu review! jeje creeme que me alegra mucho que hayas dejado uno, espero que te haya agradado este cap :D. jeje bueno hablamos luego, byes!


End file.
